


Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath Be Upon Them

by Mayamelissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bullying, But for now it's only because of the first chapter, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Hogwarts Teachers Bashing, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Other, Reincarnation, Remus Lupin isn't bashed and you will find out why later, Sirius Black Bashing, This fic has dark turns and I'm sorry, Unwanted Pregnancy Mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: Severus Snape was not the only one to be targeted by the Marauders. Neither was he forced to endure their most heinous crime. This is the tale of the one who they hurt the most. Defiled, defamed, bullied, and beaten; her death covered up for the quote unquote Greater Good and for the best of everyone involved.She wasn't even meant to be a footnote in history. She was just to be a shade of the past no one knew about.But Fate has different plans in store.





	1. 1976 - 1977 School Term, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Author's Note:**

> My mind conjured this idea in between waking and dreaming and though I didn't want to work on another fic, it wouldn't stop. I'm serious. This fic has some dark parts but I hope we'll have some light ones to balance it out. Might end up a Snarry fic so be warned.  
This is un-beta'd.

Falling from the Astronomy Tower had not been the plan to end it all. She'd taken a poison that would kill her painlessly after putting her to sleep after all. She'd just wanted to be up there so she could look at the stars one last time and try to feel that calm that they used to bring her as she left the mortal coil. So taking a leap from there would have been useless excess.

But then someone (probably that bitch Evans) decided to send another one of those horrible pictures to her with an anti-combustion charm on it. The image mocked her, showing the violation of her person. The one she never had a chance to fight against because someone had slipped her a potion either during dinner or during the post exams celebration party.

She hadn't even had wanted to take part in that party but someone had managed to make sure nobody could get into the dorms from the common room unless they'd had two drinks minimum to rejoice that exams were over. If she could go back in time, she would have told herself it would have been worth the time spent dismantling the wards on the doors.

Then she never would have had a drink that somehow kept getting refilled or somehow drunk so much she lost cognition and awoke by Filch in an abandoned classroom, her mind blank with no bottoms beneath her robes and her body sticky with semen and blood between her thighs.

Oh she knew exactly who was responsible for it. The same ones who had spent more than half the party talking with her, getting to know her and making apologies for their pranks on her because she seemed like she was actually pretty cool. Those bastards...

Somehow during the violation and loss of her maidenhead someone had taken pictures. Probably Black since she'd seen him mess around with a camera during the year.

Most of them were with her and Lupin but there was one with Potter and Black double teaming her and one with her and Peter Pettigrew.

She'd wanted to press charges. Tried to talk to someone. But every time she found herself unable to speak. She wouldn't find out until after she died that it was because she'd been placed under the Imperius by the Headmaster.

So she suffered.

She suffered as the Marauders harassed her. Mocked her and Black and Potter secretly sent lewd messages during class.

She never gave into their suggestions. She kept her head held high and gritted her teeth and spent time crying in the bathroom because she couldn't do anything to stop them.

And then Evans who was dating Potter got hold of the pics and the proceeded to scream at her while throwing them at her with the entire school watching in the middle of the Great Hall. She'd never been friends with Evans or her clique but up until then they'd been relatively friendly. That was over as Lily Evans and her little gaggle of female friends would make her life a living hell on top of the one the Hogwarts became after the incident.

Her family would never find out about the abuse because Dumbledore cast a school wide repression and security spell that prevented any information being revealed outside the school walls of the actions by his most precious Gryffindors.

Of which apparently he did not view her as one of despite her being in the house.

No one wanted anything to do with her. She'd never exactly been a popular person but after the Great Hall, she was completely alone. Alone to suffer abuse by random people and members of the House of Bravery and Chivalry.

She wanted to burn down the entire tower.

The teachers turned a blind eye to what was going on. They saw her suffering and did nothing.

She didn't know what to do until her period ran 3 months late and she went to Madame Pomphrey for a medical exam.

It was then she found out she was pregnant.

That was her breaking point.

There had been several people who would tell her to go kill herself – Evans was one of them and the most frequent offender. And if it hadn't been for the pregnancy, the dishonor that having a child while both teen-aged and unwed would bring to her family that she never would have done this. Even if she somehow managed to explain and produce the evidence how this came about, the stigma and disgrace would still be there. Though her parents loved her, she had little doubt they could have ever looked at her the same.

So she brewed a poison. Painless and reasonably fast acting. She decided to go to Astronomy Tower and look at the night sky as she drank from the vial.

She did not plan to fall off the tower's edge trying to get away from an violent picture.

But then again, there was a lot of things she hadn't planned on.

Like the next thing she would see after hitting the ground and watching the aftermath of events would be the face Lily Evans and James Potter looking down at her with the joy of new parents.

They mistook the howls of rage fueled crying as her needing a nappy change.


	2. From July 31st 1980 until the fateful Halloween Night in 1981

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please forgive me! I was aiming to post this on Friday (October 18th) but I kept getting distracted! I'm actually trying to write several chapters so I can for once properly update like a responsible adult and I suck!  
Also you might have noticed I took out the non-binary Harry tag on here. I didn't think it fit properly and after reading this chapter, you guys will probably agree with that. Or not.

She was their child!

They'd bullied her, drove her to suicide, were complicit in covering up her death from the public, and what did they get? A happy little home with a white picket fence and her as their offspring!

The irony is not lost on her even as her wrath constantly simmers inside her young body.

She wasn't even aware she'd been born into a male body until one time Potter was changing her nappy and she peed on him.

It was an absolutely hilarious small step on her path to make them suffer. She would always try and reserve just enough in her bladder so that whenever one of them changed her diaper, she could do it again.

It was a shame when they learned the charm to protect themselves from her errant streams.

Unfortunately there wasn't much she could do to make their lives hell as a baby. Her magic wouldn't answer to her; body and core too small to respond properly.

She may have been frustrated with this but she could cope. It would just take time to rectify that situation. Her real problem, the thing that drew all her negativity out, was her “parents” and their friends. They had no right to be happy, to be enjoying their lives after all the pain they put her through. Especially Black and his Merlin damned trying to make her smile when she was scowling!

“I think he does that more than Snivellous,” Black once remarked. “Come on, Prongslet! Smile for Uncle Padfoot! The ladies aren't going to like a man who glares at them!”

_'Get flayed, you bastard.'_

She wished she had teeth so she could bite him for daring to touch her. Again. Fucking consent still meant nothing to him.

Everyone wanted to hold her or hug her or try and tickle her. Everyone except for Remus Lupin. Shocking enough he seemed to pick up on her hostility and handled her very, very carefully whenever he was forced to hold her.

“He hates me,” he stated.

“No, he doesn't. He just likes to cry. A lot.”

“You know I can pick up on scents, James. A nice gift from Mooney. Harry hates me. And it isn't just me.”

She watched as he rubs his face, eyes darting at both the Potters and Black, who is doing something behind her.

“I think you're just sensitive, Mooney,” James counters. “Besides, you need a reason for hatred to form. Right? Needs something to set it off in you. Harry's barely begun life. He can't know what hate is.”

He kissed the top of her head and she wished she had enough core control to light him on fire.

~ * ~ * ~

She picked up that they all work for Dumbledore as agents for some kind of group. The Order of the Phoenix. A nice little perfect group who fight for “the Greater Good” and against the Death Eaters, a group led by Lord Voldemort.

There were whispers and talks about both groups back in school before everything turned into hell.

She had no love for either group. But her hatred for the Potters and Marauders makes the Order of the Phoenix and their self proclaimed championing for the light spiel eclipse the distaste she had for Lord Voldemort and his ilk.

Honestly after suffering what she did in her previous life? If she hadn't committed suicide? She probably would have joined them just as a chance to kill Dumbledore and her tormentors.

At the end of the day, both groups are hypocritical. When all else is said and done, both sets have murderers and rapists in their ranks.

One of them were just honest about their savagery.

~ * ~ * ~

The Potters are frequently gone during most of her achieved milestones. Given her memories are a blaring fully intact and her skills aren't lost as much as unreachable yet, she has the advantage to remember how to do things. Like roll over onto her stomach, learn to crawl, aparate. Aparation was shockingly easy but she still used caution. Splinching is horrible and she didn't want to die so young without having her revenge.

She takes pleasure knowing how upset it makes Evans and Potter when they come home from whatever Dumbledore has them doing and they find out she can do things that aren't normally achieved in one so young.

She wants them to hurt because that's really all she can remember about her last few years at Hogwarts before she died. The pain of being pushed and jinxed and taunted and cursed. The horrible messages and destroying of her belongings. Of the nights she couldn't get into Gryffindor Tower because someone had charmed the Fat Lady into refusing to let her in so she had to sleep in the hall and pray Filch never caught her. She had only got inside the Tower because she was quick enough behind another student to slip in towards the end of it all.

She'd wanted to become a curse breaker or ward mistress when she left Hogwarts. Those had been ruined by Potter and his lot. Her entire life had been ruined.

So whatever deity was in charge could turn a blind eye to what she did now because they certainly did it while she suffered back then.

They could let her take her victories of pain affliction in peace.

~ * ~ * ~

She called Potter “Rapist” when he tried to coax her into saying Da-Da. She was playing with her toy blocks and the man was determined to witness one of her milestones. So he kept pressing in that annoying way Gryffindors do.

She got fed up with him, threw a block in his direction, and called him what he was.

He didn't try to make her talk for several days afterward; he'd been too disturbed hearing his infant son use a word that shouldn't have even remotely been in his vocabulary.

She would dream such sweet dreams at seeing that look for a good long time.

~ * ~ * ~

Dumbledore comes calling one evening on important business and they put her to bed early. She doesn't know what they talked about but Evans and Potter grow more determined to hug her and spend time with her. Insufferable.

A week later she witnessed him cast the Fidelius Charm and watch Pettigrew become the Secret Keeper as her parents hold her.

They're in hiding and all she could think of was she hoped whatever is after the Potters makes them suffer horribly if they catch them.

~ * ~ * ~

Instead of respecting the Olde Ways and celebrating Samhain like proper Magicals, the Potters celebrate Halloween and put her in a costume. Evans bemoans the fact they can't take Harry to do something called trick or treating.

If it wasn't how badly it scared her when the door was blasted open and some robed figure entered their house, she would have thanked him for sparing her from hearing Evans talk about how they celebrated Halloween when she was a child.

Potter tells Evans to take Harry and go. Evans runs up the stairs with Harry in her arms. She put her son in the crib of all things and tells Harry she loves him.

A small begrudging part of her respects Evans for standing between her and the robed man who has come a calling to kill. It's actually noble and the act of a mother who truly loves their child. Too bad it will never be enough to erase the pain from Harry's past life.

The man asks Evans to stand aside three times and after the third, he cast Avada Kedavra on Evans and the woman falls to a lifeless heap on the nursery floor.

Harry couldn't help it: she laughed.

Evans and Potter are finally dead and though it wasn't painful and and they didn't suffer, Harry still feels joy at knowing they are gone. She feels a bit lighter.

“Strange child,” the figure said and Harry looks at the man. His wand is raised in her direction. So he was going to kill her too. She's disappointed because Black, Dumbledore, and others who participated in her suffering will remain while she dies. Again.

The Killing Curse is cast. Green light envelops her room. Pain hits her.

But she doesn't die.

It was probably the most shocking thing that's happened since she was reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean? Gender gets complicated. The thing is past self is dominant. Like still has all her memories (even a few post death ones) and will show off past self's personality as well as still registers themselves as female despite their new body being male (le gasp! For once I didn't give in to make Harry biologically born female!) To be honest, I have to go have a nice conversation with somebody I know who happens to be trans to see if this qualifies as Harry being trans.  
I have yet of this posting not figured out what her name was before but I will figure it out. It's actually really important to give her one.


	3. Severus Snape (and the remaining events of that Halloween Night in '81)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! I updated on Friday this time like I wanted!

The rest of the night is such a whirl of activities she has try to remember how to occlude in order to make sense of it later on. She remembers a man in dark robes, different than the one who hit her with the Avada Kedavra (and oh she would love to know how that happened!) enters the nursery in a panic, sees Evans on the floor dead and breaks down crying. He has the Prince nose and from the way he cradles Evans so lovingly in his grief and wept as if his world had ended, she knows who he is.

Severus Snape.

Her cousin from the Main family line; his mother had been disowned from the Prince Family, losing her Heir status.

Father had written her in a letter once, “If Tobias had been anything close to the kind of person your mother was. If he had any talent for anything worthy or shown himself of exemplary character, the family could have accepted him. Even if his blood status was seen as undesirable in many social circles. It would have been awkward for a period but eventually acceptance would have been made and their union blessed, especially upon the birth of her son. But Tobias had shown under covert observations to be a horrible choice in spouses. He was vulgar and racist, liking his drink and gambling more than caring for himself or his family. However Eileen never could see his flaws until it was too late and she was too far gone for anyone to pull her out of the quagmire.”

Eileen refused to leave her husband or let the Head of the Prince family take custody of Severus. Possibly out of fear of Tobias' reaction. Thanks to that, Severus had a brutal childhood of poverty and abuse that was impossible to intervene with.

Back in school she'd attempted to make contact with him after becoming curious about him from the times they met. Her desire to get to know him grew once she discovered their mutual familial ties. She found him brilliant but often overlooked by many because of his poverty. He had an intrinsic talent for potions but would hold himself back so Evans could shine just a bit more. She would watch his lower himself so Evans wouldn't get mad at him.

It was a painful thing to witness.

Attempts to befriend him were ruined due to his obsession with Evans (he thought the sun rose and set on her) as well as the Marauders constant bullying.  
Then fifth year came. Severus was strung up magically in the courtyard by the Marauders, his underwear the only thing keeping his modesty on display for all their classmates to see. Sure, she hadn't agreed with him using that word. It wasn't okay. But given how much he tried to apologize – how much he tried to make amends, Evans could have forgiven him. Easily given him another chance. Instead she just cut him off completely.

Something had always bothered her though. Why did he use that word? He wasn't exactly popular among his own house. He had some people he interacted with but those Slytherins had never used it in public. Added to his defense was she'd caught him jinxing some classmates who decided to say it out loud where people could hear it. As far as she could tell, she was the only one who noticed he'd be the one doing the hexing. He hated that word.

So why had he said it?

She found out why it had come from his mouth after her death and she wandered a bit before finding herself born into the body of the Potter's son.  
Lilly Evans had quick cast a spell that would make someone repeat the most recent hateful statement they'd heard. No one had noticed because of everything that was going on. No one questioned it. Severus never thought about it being a thing because he was so miserable afterwards and trying to apologize for something he had never even felt that he never thought that maybe it hadn't been his fault.

Evans had started to see his friendship and subsequent affection/crush/obsession as no longer being beneficial. Plus it would give her more attention from her own housemates and prop her status up if she made him out to be the slimy snake who secretly thought she was beneath them all.

Evans was a vile manipulative bitch who deserved far more pain than she got and definitely did not deserve to be held like that by Severus Snape.

Her howls of angry crying seemed to jolt the man's attention from the corpse he held. He placed her down gently and then walked to the infant, who reached out to him. She wanted Snape to hold her... They'd never gotten to the point where she could show him any romantic notions but she had in her previous life harbored some feelings for him. He was tall and svelte with a witty dark sense of humor that most couldn't comprehend. She'd never cared if he was poor or had been doomed by his parents; horrible life choices. She'd thought him amazing.

So many people touched her in this body, this male form that was hers but not. All of them people she'd wished would go burn in the fiery pits of oblivion. Maybe finally the one person she'd wanted to hold her could do so? Even if he'd been holding Evans before, maybe now he'd -

Thundering footsteps sounded close by and she watched in agony (both from her head and her soul) as Severus hid himself in the darkness.  
In came Sirius Black looking actually terrified and then heartbroken as he surveyed the damage and dead corpse of Lily Evans on the floor. She still screamed and cried even as Black picked her up, wrapping her in a bundle of blankets from her crib.

He started leaving with her when Hagrid, appeared to take her from Black. She remembered Hagrid as the one who had found her body after the fall from the Tower only vaguely seeing him helping take care of the grounds back at Hogwarts. He had been so distraught and run into the Great Hall, shouting for Dumbledore to come quick.  
Dumbledore had changed his memories of that morning not long afterwards to help with the cover up; the body he'd been shouting in horror about changed to a realistic looking battle dummy that had been transfigured to look incredibly real. A prank someone played in the night to scare everyone.

She consoled herself as she was passed off the Hagrid that at least he wasn't someone she loathed taken to holding her.

Black mentioned something about Hagrid to take his bike while he went after Pettigrew. Later on she would once again go on a seething inner rant about the stupidity of Sirius Black and add it to the list of reasons to hate him.

Hagrid tucked her up all safe and sound underneath his jacket, protected from the cool night air and got onto Sirius Black's motorcycle. She didn't know much of what happened between then and when she woke up alone, clutching a letter in her hand, on a doorstep but she knew one thing: Albus Dumbledore had a hand in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't have a full name plotted out for who our girl used to be. Also pieces from her point of view will always be marked with her in the gender terms while outsiders who don't understand will always view Harry as him or boy. I hope this helps you follow things as they progress.


	4. Observations and Reflections while Living with the Dursley Family (November 1981 until 1984 [Month Unknown])

She hadn't possessed much contact with Muggles in her previous life. Aside from some casual conversations with muggleborns (before Hogwarts turned into hell) and Muggle Studies, her exposure to the non-magical world had been sparse.

Not that it was exactly her family's fault. Besides the normal magical investments, properties, stocks, etc they also had a handful of muggle ones. Since she would have been Heir of the family before the unfortunate events and her subsequent death, she had been taking lessons and learning about the various enterprises. Not exactly the norm but the Head of the family had figured that that had been one of the reasons Eileen had failed in her duties.

Whether or not a lack of education regarding more in depth workings of the family contributed to Eileen's defection and following disinheritance, it had been actually rather interesting to learn things generally held back to teach only to the male Heirs. She learned Gobbledygook in order to properly show respect and communicate with the Goblins who handled their money. A generally difficult language but necessary.

Her maternal grandparents (both non-magicals) had died when her mother was young and her mother had died a few weeks before her fourth birthday so clear memories had been sparse before. They were non-existent in this life, too long gone and buried by time. Only knowledge that they were gone remained.

So no. Contact and experience with muggles and the muggle world was pretty much non-existent.

The reason she was reflecting on this was due to the interactions she was having with Evans' sister. A woman with an oddly long neck who overly doted on her son and husband named Petunia Dursley.

A doting that she refused to show to her nephew.

To Harry, she was mechanical and cautious, all while staring or to be more accurate glaring at her nephew with contempt and suspicion. She touched him only as much she had to, meeting the very basic minimum of care.

Not that Harry minded very much. She'd had to deal with people touching her enough before she came to this place. People she'd _hated_. She was very grateful not to have the constant touches, kisses, and hugs Petunia would smother her “sweet widdle Dudders” in. Especially since Petunia obviously hated her for no reason Harry could think of outside just plain spite and hate for her deceased in laws.

A hate that Harry might have built up a camaraderie with, if Petunia also wasn't such a insipid cunt.

Evans might have been the prettier of the two sisters, but they both shared the same gossiping two faced personalities. However Evans was superior in the way that she handled her outside persona, possessing a charm that Petunia Dursley lacked.

Petunia's husband, Vernon, was a man as large as his wife was thin. It reminded Harry of a nursery rhyme she'd heard once. It ended with something like “between the both of them, they licked the platter clean.” Vernon, like Petunia, paid Harry little attention and looked upon her with less hostility and more wariness. It was obviously he shared at least a large amount of dislike for her as his wife did but not with such ferocity. They were both unpleasant people regardless, gossiping and talking poorly between themselves about most everyone and fawning over their son.

Dudley was a spoiled violent little monster. He liked to throw things: tantrums, food, toys. Any moment he got the chance or whenever he wasn't getting what he wanted quickly enough. Both his parents refused to discipline him and in fact would often reward his bad behavior. Littler Dudders could do no wrong. He also was apparently being coddled and carried so much that Harry would be surprised if her cousin would eventually learn to walk. Or learn to use utensils. Or become a properly well mannered functioning member of society.

Actually the only time Petunia made sure Dudley didn't do anything was when he got too close to Harry. It was like her _dearest_ aunt expected Harry to infect precious Dudders with something the way she made sure they were kept separated. Harry was just fine with that. The farther she was kept away from her cousin, the less likely she was to hex or silence him. It should bother her to have those urges to do that to an infant but she was his age (he was only a month or two older than she was) and surely some allowances should be made?

So, aside from the bare minimum of care, Harry was left alone. Most often in the literal sense as some days Petunia would take Dudley with her when she went out to do her shopping or whatever it was muggle housewives did with their time when they weren't cleaning or cooking.

That was another reason Petunia would never earn her loyalty. She happily would leave her two year old “nephew” completely alone in the house. If Harry had been a normal toddler this would have led to complete disaster possibly ending with broken items and in the worst of cases a dead child.

It was possible Petunia actually was waiting for that to happen as her mood would often sour when she would return home with a barely pacified Dudley and find the house in as good condition as she left it, with Harry sitting essentially where she'd left her. It would send the woman muttering under her breath about freakish children for a good hour.

She had no idea while she was gone Harry spent the time relearning and regaining her magical skills. The more she practiced, the more she exercised her core. The more she exercised her core, the more she grew and the stronger she would become. In her previous life, she'd had a passing skill in wandless magic and there had been far too much going on that her practicing wordless had fallen to the wayside.

Now, being an toddler with a lot of time on her hands, mastering the wandless skill was a priority. Especially given that she didn't trust Vernon or Petunia to not turn violent when she got older. Petunia was already rather rough when forced to touch Harry; any and all gentleness was reserved for Dudley.

And then there was Dumbledore. She had not seen him since the day the Evans and Potter had him cast the Fidelus charm and named Pettigrew the Secret Keeper, but she was certain he was still out there. He was a bigger threat to her safety than most anything the Dursley family could do should she not be careful. After all, the man had covered up multiple incidents that would have had lesser men locked away Azkahban. She might have pitied Evans and the Marauders for falling into Dumbledore's manipulative clutches and effectively having their hands tied and becoming no more than puppets for him to control.

Might have being the operative term.

As it was she did not. All she felt for them were a burning hatred for what they did to her and anger that they didn't suffer before they died.

She wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to have some kind of monitoring system or someone keeping an eye on the house for anything unusual. Evans and Potter hadn't gone into hiding for no reason. And given how she'd survived that night of Samhain with naught but a very irritating scar on her forehead? Well only an idiot would believe Dumbledore wasn't plotting something to do with her in the future. She just had to bide her time, train her magic, and prepare herself for what it was.

Harry had no idea how much these actions would save her from harm and improve her lot in life later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this and going over it I realized Petunia would have probably locked Harry in the cupboard before she left the house with Dudley. IN fact you guys are probably wondering why it seems she didn't. Well she actually did lock Harry in there. Let's just say it didn't stay locked and Harry was able to get in and out without her Aunt noticing. Right now Harry isn't too focused on stopping it from happening because she can escape. That will change next chapter.


	5. The Start of the Education of the Dursely Family 1984 -1985

It was sometime early during her fourth year of age, where the Dursleys decided for some reason only an insane person would agree with, to start making Harry quote “earn his keep” unquote. Harry might not have minded this arrangement if not for a few simple facts.

Number 1: She was four years old.

Number 2: These were not simple chores one would assign a young child.

Number 3: Dudley was completely exempt from any kind of chore.

Number 4: Petunia was attempting to force her four year old nephew to cook. On the stove. Which used open flames on the burners. The stove which was taller than her nephew and precious Dudley.

Harry had put up with quite a few things in the small amount of time she'd been living on Privet Drive. Not having her own proper bedroom. Not having a proper bed. Dealing with the Dursley's occasional refusing to feed her regularly. Trying to lock her up in the cupboard beneath the stairs and forcing her to sleep on Dudley's ratty crib mattress he grew too big to fit on while at the same time only letting her have Dudley's old clothes and then forcing her to do work one would hire help for or give to a house elf was the breaking point in her patience.

When communication broke down into the adults starting to shout at her, Harry cast Silencio on both of them. She was so tired of hearing their voices and after dealing with a shouting Dudley who refused to go to bed until almost midnight, screaming and pitching a fit until he was promised they could go to McDonald's and then get a new toy similar to what one of his friends from the playground had.

Vernon grabbed her by the arms but couldn't hold on for long as horrible pain erupted on his hands with white boils springing up. He fell to the floor, screaming but no sound coming out as the boils spread.

Petunia tried to hit her with the frying pan which had been on the stove cooking bacon. Luckily her aim was as horrible as her personality and she missed. A Jelly legs jinx had her on the ground with an Immobulus as a follow up on them both.

“I always knew you were horrible people,” Harry stated. “After all, Lily Evans was a hateful bitch and after living here I can see it must be a familial trait.” Petunia's eyes widened in shock as her nephew stood next to her. She crouched down so she was meeting Petunia's stare. “Oh are you surprised, _Dear Auntie_?” The title was spoken with intense sarcasm. “Let me let you in on a secret. I don't know what she was like growing up with, but your sister? The person who gave birth to me? She was a shallow, spiteful cunt that loved to hurt other people. Traits you seem to share. _You're_ just not as good at fooling people into thinking you're otherwise. Do you know she helped lead a campaign to drive a fellow student to commit suicide?” From the ever widening of Petunia's eyes, she guessed not. “She found evidence of a female student being raped, photographs taken by the student's rapists, and then spread it across the entirety of Hogwarts while screaming accusations at the victim. She teamed up with the rapists and made the girl's life hell until the girl ended up falling from the Astronomy Tower. She would end up marrying one of the rapists. You knew him as James Potter.”

Petunia's eyes were now comically wide and she tried to say something. Harry shook her head. “I don't want to hear it. The point of this little story is to let you know that I will not accept your treatment of me. I have ways of fighting back. I have magic. I have enough control to do several nasty things to all of you – which includes your son if you do not get him under control and behaving properly! He is a spoiled, willful brat you have overindulged for too long. You have no idea how many times I have exercised extreme self control and not hexed him while he's stolen my food, hit me, pulled my hair, and pushed me! The only reason I didn't was because I was wondering if you'd do something stupid like you tried this morning. The gauntlet has been thrown! He hurts me or does anything to me from now on that I don't like, I will retaliate. Do you understand?”

Petunia went pale as her mind buzzed with panicked thoughts.

“Now I'm going to give Uncle Vernon and you your voices back. Let's see if you can speak in your proper indoor voices.”

She reversed the spell only to be met with Vernon cursing at her, calling her foul names and threatening her once he got free. The unimpressed look on Harry's face was so foreign to see on a four year old and she silenced him again. She then turned her gaze to Petunia, who looked back at her warily. “I don't think he listened at all,” Harry said. “You're going to have to call his work and tell them he's not going to be in today. Or tomorrow. Someone as thick brained and dunder headed as he is is going to need very intense lessons to learn how to behave. Plus you'll have to take him to the hospital if he keeps this up. I won't reverse the incinerating boils until he stops threatening me harm or it gets so bad you'll have to call an ambulance.”

“Are you going to kill us if we don't obey you?” Petunia croaked.

“No. But I will make it so you'll wish I had if you keep your treatment of me up. See? That's the fun thing about magic – there really are so many more ways to give you a fate worse than death. Now get up, call Uncle Vernon's work and tell them he won't be coming in for the next two days. Then you can clean up this mess and make me breakfast. A proper breakfast.”

Harry cast Finite on her aunt who scrambled to her feet. “Don't you ever even think about trying to hurt me again, Aunt Petunia,” she warned.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

It took two instances of Petunia losing her temper and suffering for the very painful consequences before she fell in line. Vernon and Dudley were not as quick to follow.

Vernon because of arrogance and an ego that would not accept that his freak of a child nephew was not to be pushed around. Nor did he like the fact his nephew was interested in wearing girls clothes and growing that unruly mop on his head out so that he appeared more like a girl to people. He was starting to accumulate quite a few scars and marks from his punishments; his work beginning to suffer because he couldn't continue to put on his outside facade while he was constantly trying to “teach” his nephew how the world works. Harry concluded she would ultimately have to either go to Diagon Alley to get the ingredients to make a potion that would finally get him to do what was best for him and his family or she was going to have to just go head and imperio him. Given how so far no Aurors or Ministry officials had shown up, she was very tempted to try casting the Unforgivable.

Petunia and Vernon (to an extent) were very focused on following Harry's warnings about Dudley. They'd had a feeling the threats weren't empty and they'd been right after watching Dudley knocked Harry to the floor out of his chair, an action that had been done deliberately and not by accident (no matter how much they tried to convince themselves otherwise). He knocked Harry to the floor and in retaliation, Harry sent Dudley skidding across the floor into the kitchen cabinets, hitting the doors. It didn't hurt him anymore than the her own fall had hurt Harry. Unfortunately the rest of the Saturday involved Harry doling out punishments to Petunia and Vernon because they had tried to punish her for “attacking” Dudley. It irritated her to no end since she'd been hoping she could go to the local library that day. Plans ruined.

There were a couple of other instances where Dudley tried to make her miserable but it didn't end too well for him. Low level hexes and jinxes were enough to teach him the consequences of messing with his cousin when his parents were unable to catch him before he targeted Harry.

More than once Harry entertained the thought that it would be fun to jinx Dudley without provocation. She did not give into those urges even if it would have been funny to see some days. Her reasoning was simply that to do so would make her no better than the same people who had tormented her all those years ago and she refused to become like _them_.

And thus she limited using her magic on the Dursleys unless it was needed.

Like the times they tried to lock her in the cupboard under the stairs. She not only got out but locked them in their own room. With no way through the door and a lovely unbreakable charm on the windows so they couldn't escape through them (how funny it would have been for the neighbors to witness that sight and gossip over!), Petunia and Vernon had been prisoners in their room. The first time they got off lightly. Just being locked in there with no way out. The second time she added a hex that caused them both to suffer from explosive diarrhea and incontinence. The third time she put Dudley in the room with them. He had been the one to push her into the cupboard and lock her inside. What a delightful family bonding day it was. Not only were they soiling themselves without a way to stop it, but they got to enjoy the tantrums and screaming of their precious son as an added bonus.

They never tried a fourth time since Harry used a Reducto on the cupboard door after the third instance. The explosion sound brought Petunia and Vernon into the hallway where they watched Harry exit out of the closet with a cowering Dudley in the doorway.

“Looks like you aren't going into work today, Uncle Vernon,” was all he said before all three found themselves in the master bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you will ask how Harry is casting these spells and doing all this without the Ministry noticing. That will be explained eventually in later chapters. For now let's just be happy Harry's able to put the Dursely's through hell.
> 
> Also I've had a very shit week and anyone who reads this fic that I've read their fics on that have updated, I want you to know those were few bright spots in a really shitty time. The highlight so far was Wednesday where I got dragged by a car after the driver heard my sister shut the car door and thought, "Okay everyone's in." I was not inside when they began driving off at speed, but enough of me was that I was in very real danger. I have no idea how I escaped injury.


	6. Marjorie Dursely

Both Petunia and Vernon didn't have many relatives they kept in contact with. Other than Evans, Petunia had no other siblings and thus was now an only child. Her parents had passed away sometime after Evans had graduated Hogwarts but before Harry had been born. A lack of pictures suggested Petunia didn't feel much in the way of keeping a visible memory of her parents.

Vernon was of similar parental status, however he did have a sister. Her name was Marjorie. Much like Vernon, she was large, arrogant, and extremely unpleasant. She lived in house in the country somewhere, bred bulldogs, and enjoyed traveling abroad. Dudley liked her because she would send him expensive gifts.

Harry had been lucky enough to not interact with Aunt Marge when the woman came visiting for the first few years of living at the Durselys. The only way Harry was aware Marjorie (or Aunt Marge as the woman would insist she be called) knew of her existence were the presents she sent Harry. Presents that mostly consisted of boxed dog biscuits.

It was the week of Dudley's fifth birthday that Harry was first officially introduced to Aunt Marge. This was of course before Harry had managed to get the Dursleys to completely understand that they weren't allowed to treat her like something on the bottom of their shoes. Thus Vernon and Petunia weren't so quick to try and lure Marge's attentions away from their nephew.

Looking at Marjorie objectively, Harry could have seen them at least getting along at some point. Chatting about Marjorie's travels, about her dogs, and such. She could have especially gotten along with her given how much Marge enjoyed bad mouthing Lily and James Potter. Apparently Vernon had told his sister a few rather unflattering things about both Lily and James. None of which were true. However given Harry's own feelings on Potter and Evans, she really didn't feel like saying anything to counter it all. She would gladly let the old woman badger on about the wastrel Potter and his foolish wife all she wanted. Even if she did go on about the subject for far too long.

No. She had no qualms about letting Marge go on about that subject.

It was when the woman would treat Harry like something that if stepped in she would burn them rather than scrape it off that put Marge in Harry's cross hairs.

Marge would insist that Harry didn't deserve to sit at the table since he wasn't really a member of the family. Harry didn't mind that attempt since she didn't really like eating with Durselys anyway. Dudley was a bit of a pig and his table manners were atrocious. Plus he still like to attempt to steal food from her plate so that just meant Harry was sparred from it all.

Marge would tell Harry to clean up any messes that were made by everyone. Given how there seemed to be more than the usual amount had Harry convinced Marge was making more in order to cultivate misery. Petunia had the foresight to pull (gently) Harry aside and make a deal with that if she could just restrain herself and deal with the messes while Marge was there for that visit, she would personally take Harry to any places she wished to go for the remainder of the year and not say a word of complaint.

“Anywhere?” Harry asks.

“Even if it's to some fr-,” she catches herself, “wizarding place, I'll take you there. Just please: Do what she says about the clean up and don't hurt her for it!”

Harry looks at her aunt as she thinks about it. She's still too young to visit Gringotts and Diagon Alley but there are places in London she wants to go to and having an adult will help make it happen.

“All right,” Harry says and Petunia exhales in relief. “However you had better hope this is as far as her actions go, Petunia.”

“I understand.”

“I hope so. I also hope you understand that by making this deal with me, you're not allowed to back out on your end. Something happens and Marge goes too far, you will suffer two fold what I've let you taste if you decide your promise is no longer valid.”

Petunia's look of irritation confirms Harry's suspicions. Once again sporting an expression that looks ill fitting on so young a child, Harry stares in judgment at her aunt. “You honestly thought I'd be stupid enough to think you wouldn't try to weasel out of this if Marge decides to get physical?” she snapped. “She's more vile than your husband. It's only matter of time before she crosses a line.”

Harry was spot on in her evaluation as well.

During Dudley's party, they decided to play a game called Musical Statues where one is meant to dance to the music only to go completely still when the music stopped. Harry was forced to play because she was the only other child attending. When Dudley was showing signs of losing the game, Marge hit Harry in the shins to make her lose.

A voice like ink hissed at her to use an oppungo and let the stick beat Marge until she was unconscious. And oh how she was tempted to do it. It would have felt so good to let the old woman have it! But then she thought of Vernon doing something foolish like put his hands on Harry and then she'd have to cast a second one on something else and start beating Vernon.

Then chaos would erupt and she'd end up running away or being kicked out or taken away from the Durselys because ultimately beating people to death with your magic was very hard to cover up without the means to correctly cast a memory alteration charm.

So Harry took a tumble from being hit, Dudley won the game through his cheating aunt, and Harry plotted a lovely way to get back at Marge that would embarrass Mr. and Mrs. Dursley at the same time.

The next day as Aunt Marge was leaving, she suddenly found herself unable to walk properly as she stumbled and wobbled towards the car. It was actually quite hilarious to watch as Vernon attempted to help her into the vehicle. She actually fell down just as Mrs. Number Five was walking her dog while chatting with Mrs Number Nine. Those two were the biggest gossips on Privet Drive and Petunia _hated_ them. Also it just so happened they were on quite good terms with Mister Number Seven whose brother happened to work at Grunnings in sales just like Vernon. The two gossiping housewives couldn't help but stare and whisper to each other as they watched what could have only been an intensely inebriated woman stumbling into Vernon Dursely's car. And it was barely 9 in the morning too! The scandal!

The Jelly Legs Curse would wear off by the time they got to the train station and Marjorie would be able to safely walk around again. The same could not be said for the additional presents Harry left in Marge's luggage. Harry was almost sad she wouldn't get to see Marge's face when she realized all her hair was falling out or watch her deal with several articles in her luggage suddenly stinging the vile bitch when she touched them.

It might not have been as satisfying in the moment as returning ten fold the pain of being hit with a walking stick so Dudley could win musical statues. But she still got revenge and managed to set up a nice slice of social humiliation for Vernon and Petunia.

And she could now have Petunia take her anywhere she wanted for the rest of the year.

All in all, Harry could honestly say she was pretty damned pleased at the outcome.

If it just so happened she had to teach Vernon not to come back angry and looking to harm her the moment he walked in the door, well... That was just the cherry on the sundae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost track of time again. It keeps slipping away. Also this is the last pre-done chapter so everyone pray I get more done before next Friday?


	7. Schoolastic Dealings (second half of the year onwards, 1985)

In her previous life, growing up in the magical world from age five until eleven, Harry had been educated by various tutors with lessons that spanned all manners of subjects. If you wished to socialize your child with peers of their age, you would arrange play-dates or the occasional party to do so. This was the relative normal of most families in the Wizarding world. The affluent ones at any rate.

So when she learns about there being something called primary school, Harry thinks it is a very interesting concept. Even with her memories of Hogwarts later years haunting her, the idea of just letting your child leave the house for several hours to be educated among their peers seems like a perfect escape. A new experience in this world she'd been essentially exiled to.

Maybe she'd even meet some Muggles who could show her they weren't all vile two faced conniving pieces of excrement.

There were several options but the Durselys were planning on choosing the closest one, St. Grogory's since Petunia couldn't bear to have her precious Dudders too far away.

“Is that where I'll be attending?” Harry asks during lunch while Petunia and Vernon are telling Dudley all about the wonderful things that he'll get to learn and do come September.

They laugh but very quickly stop when Harry sends them a look. “You'll be staying here while Dudley's off during the day. You already seem to do just fine with all the reading and library trips you make. No sense wasting money on sending you somewhere you don't need to go! It's not like with those glasses of yours! You already got us to pay for that!”

“Yes. How dare I enforce you to provide a basic level of care for a child in your custody,” Harry returns sarcastically. “How dare I make you behave like responsible civilized human beings should when it comes to taking care of me?” Vernon's face turns a shade of purple while Harry glared back at him in challenge. Petunia's cheeks darkened while Dudley just looked irritated. Harry was using grown up terms again and Dudley didn't like it because it made him feel stupid. Harry continued, “I told you that if you aren't getting any kind of help for my care, then you can either: find a way to contact whoever left me here with you, drop me off at an orphanage, or wait until I'm nine and I can go to Gringott's bank and get you some money. We'll even speak with the goblins to set up a monthly stipend for my upkeep. The Potters were one of the most well to do families in the magical world. The goblins can easily convert wizard currency to muggle.”

“If you think we're stepping one foot among those freaks-”

Vernon's rant is quickly cut off with a babbling curse. Of course he doesn't notice since he's so consumed with spouting his bigoted ideals until the nonsense has Dudley laughing up a storm from how silly his father sounds while Petunia just looks ill.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Harry did have to admit it was a peaceful week with Dudley gone for most of the day. She'd decided to let Vernon have the win on going to school since he was essentially correct about her knowing more than the average child her age. She had plenty of technical knowledge on Muggle subjects and was learning more with every trip to the Little Whinging Library she took and books she read. Her social interactions were limited and part of Harry was worried that being so isolated might cause her to fall into poor habits the older she got. She shuddered at the idea of picking up any of the Dursely awfulness.

Dudley seemed to enjoy school. For a time. He didn't like the fact that he had to do so much learning; much happier to run around outside during recess with his friends who Harry had no doubt were _very_ upstanding individuals and _most certainly_ did not make their classmates miserable.

Harry had great sympathy for anyone Dudley and whatever friends he made turned their gazes upon. They were probably miserable.

Somehow Dudley started to realize he was missing his shows while he was in class and raised a huge fit. Harry was rather surprised Dudley had gone a whole week without realizing this but he was rather thick headed. Petunia mollified him with a promise she would record all his shows while he was gone so he could watch them when he got home. And then when they were released on tape, he'd get all the series available so he could watch the episodes whenever he wanted with a lovely new VCR to play them on in his room.

Harry hid an eye roll at hearing that. Dudley had owned a VCR already but it had broken after he'd put one too many videos coated with various sticky substances inside the player. One would think after he ruined the first one and then the replacement one they'd bought to quell his tears, that they'd be a little less inclined to give him another one so soon when he had a track record of destroying the things. She internally shrugged. It was their money. Let them waste it on Dudley if that was what they wished.

The next morning had Petunia ordering Harry to mind the VCR while she worked.

Now Harry (despite the fact this was to mollify her cousin from pitching a fit) would not have ultimately minded helping Petunia keep her promise. If Petunia had offered Harry some sort of compensation for her assistance. Or if Petunia has asked for Harry's help. After all Petunia lowering herself to ask her despised nephew for help was quite satisfying to see.

But she hadn't done either of those things.

She'd ordered Harry to do what Petunia had promised Dudley she herself would do and thus only had herself to blame when Dudley got home to find on the tape only one of his shows were there while the rest of it was boring news programs and a documentary.

Petunia was livid that Harry hadn't done what she'd told her to. To which Harry responded, “You ordered me to mind the VCR. You didn't ask. You didn't barter for my help. You ordered, Dear Aunt. You ordered _me_ to do what you promised Dudley _you_ were going to do. I only did what you ordered. I minded the VCR for about 5 minutes then did my chores and went to the library. You're the one who broke your promise. You didn't tell me what minding the VCR meant. This is your fault. Maybe next time you won't order me. Because I'm not your slave, Aunt Petunia. You do not get to order me around because you believe you have the right to it.”

She knew Petunia was even more put out with than before because of that speech. She also probably wouldn't even think about it or admit Harry was right. However Harry didn't care. She just went to her room, cast a few wards against visitors with ill intent, and then went on with her day.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The next day, Dudley refused to go to school. Even if Petunia refused to acknowledge it was entirely her fault for making a promise and then leaving it up to Harry to fulfill, Dudley didn't and was quite vocal about how “Mummy broke her promise.”

He wouldn't even listen to Petunia when she tried to push the blame on Harry, which was quite satisfying. It showed her cousin had a lot more capacity for thought than she had begun to believe. Maybe there was hope for him.

Petunia and Vernon let him stay at home for the day.

And the following day.

The day after that. And the day after that.

If Harry actually cared about the whole thing, she would have been torn between impressed, irritated, and disbelieving at the blatant pandering to Dudley's bad behavior. Unlike her, Dudley needed to learn those basic skills and they were doing him no favors by once again letting him do what he wished. You'd think they'd know better, she mused to herself in passing. But her expectations on intelligent choices on her family were rather low and so she just decided to concentrate on herself.

That didn't mean she wouldn't take any opportunity to embarrass her darling aunt and uncle when opportunities practically launched themselves into her lap.

Like when two people from the local council showed up to check up on things since Dudley had been absent for an extended amount of time.

The best part of that visit was the fact that one of those individuals just so happened to be the sister-in-law of the local librarian, a Mrs Pickernelle. Harry had first met Mrs Pickernelle when she visited the Little Whinging Library and the woman had assisted her in finding various books as well as helping her learn how to use the muggle index system. The woman also showed (up until this point in Harry's life) a very rare ability to genuinely care about children and quite liked people who were interested in books. Harry just happened to fall in both those favored categories which made Mrs. Pickernelle really like Harry.

Harry considered them as close as friend one could be between a very young child and a woman in her mid to late thirties. She was pleasant, nice to speak with, and made excellent recommendations in literature.

She'd also helped Harry when Harry had been doing research into making sure it was even remotely legal that Vernon and Petunia could keep her out of school and let her study on her own terms. Just because they said they could do it didn't mean legally they could. After all they'd done some highly immoral things since she was brought to the and probably borderline illegal. So Harry had done the smart thing and researched.

It turned out that while it was recommended that children attended schools, home school was a very legal practice. Which meant that Harry would not be forced to attend school like Dudley.

It also left the Dursely's in a rather tight pickle when Mrs Dursely tried to claim it was a cold Dudley had caught from his cousin and that she'd not wanted to have the other children get infected just in case.

A point blank lie which Council Woman Pickernelle called her out on since a: Harry had been the one to open the door on her daily trip to the library and b: Council Woman Pickernelle had spoken with Harry and her sister-in-law on two different occasions during this supposed sickness had hold of Harry.

They'd had very nice conversations and Harry had learned a great deal about the Muggle British Educational system during those two meetings.

Dudley did not make things easier when he started to whine and throw a small fit in front of their guests when he couldn't find the tv remote.

Needless to say Dudley wasn't staying home in order to watch his programs anymore. The embarrassment at being visited by the local council with a not so subtle hinting about Parental Education Orders and fines was more than enough to make sure Dudley would be returning to school the following day. And no amount of tantrums and screaming about it being unfair that his cousin stayed home would convince them otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more than few problem keeping my tenses straight which is a very common thing in my fics. I apologize for anyone gets ticked off at that. Also I did do research into UK school procedures before I wrote this (Hey look ma! I'm studying!) and there's no reference materials for how it went about in the 90s so this is all modern to date info. Luckily y'all aren't about to bitch about that being a problem. I hope. I'm still waiting on the trolls to come out. I don't want them to but I'm paranoid it will happen someday. Heads up for next weeks chapter: It's gonna have a rather dark thing happen but mostly I expect everyone to be happy with it after they read it. I know most of the discord server was.


	8. The Death Of Marjorie Dursley (Summer of 1988)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this was going to happen but I finished it in time for the Deadline. High chances of no chapter next week. Please forgive any errors you find as I am tired and read through twice, fixing what I could find.

One of the things that had carried over between her last life and this was a very large aversion to anyone touching Harry's hair. The mental trauma of a particularly harsh attack during her year of hell had left her very upset when people touched her hair. Something she explained in perfect detail during the single incident when Petunia in a fit of peek tried to cut it.

If the scissors trying to stab them to death hadn't been enough to make her relatives once again never give her a hair cut, then the story of how a trio of her classmates petrified her and then proceeded to use her as a practice dummy for the hair cutting charm and then left her in her underclothes hanging from the ceiling with her wand out of reach and her lips glued shut had done the trick.

An unfortunate prank, Dumbledore had dubbed it. Always an unfortunate prank. As with everything done to her, no one was punished though MacGonagal had been spitting mad and tried to hand one out. Dumbledore had overruled her and the offenders left laughing at getting away with a crime that would have seen them in prison under any other circumstances.

And despite the rule saying they should have been informed, her father and Head of her Bloodline were never made aware of any transgressions she had suffered. Dumbledore had managed to ensure no information he did not approve of left the halls of Hogwarts, effectively covering up vast amounts of crimes as well as encouraging them with his favoritism and manipulative attitudes.

Harry hoped one day she could slit the conniving bastard's throat.

So no. No one was allowed to touch Harry's hair. She kept it in very good condition and through trial and error relearned to braid it so that it was kept out of the way. Yes, the long hair did tend to make her look more like the girl she truly was when the body she had was that of a boy. No, she didn't care. To Harry, she was a girl despite the unfortunate biological state she was reborn in.

Harry was rather happy that she wasn't registered to attending school because she was certain someone would complain about her hair being long and braided and the boy looking too girly for school guidelines.

It was a rather unfortunate evening when Marjorie Dursely, after having a little too much brandy and a lot of not putting two and two together that she should leave Harry alone after so many years of humiliation, decided to cut Harry's hair.

Unfortunate for both her and her dog.

Marge decided to take it upon herself to drag Harry out of her bedroom and into the living room. When she grabbed seven year old Harry by the braid, Harry's magic flared and started boiling Marge's skin. The alcohol in her system had slowed down her pain receptors so she didn't immediately realize her hands were being damaged but when she did, she let loose a horrific scream even bigger than Vernon's when he was being punished. Ripper was barking and Dudley was screaming and Harry's magic was flaring bad enough for the windows to shatter. Vernon tried to rush over and escort Marge out the way but Marge fought him. She stared at her hands and then looked at Harry. You could see the realization click into place that all the things that had happened to her during her visits had been Harry's doing. Naturally she never put two and two together about why she had suffered all those indignities, only that Harry had done them.

That's when she sicced Ripper on Harry.

The entire Dursely family watched in horror as Ripper turned around and lunged at Marge. The ensuing attack would give Dudley nightmares for a at least a year as well as a small phobia of dogs for the rest of his life.

Vernon tried to pull Ripper off of Marge and the bulldog then proceeded maul him as well.

If it wasn't for Petunia's screaming and begging for her to call off the dog, Harry would have let it continue it's name sake on her uncle.

“Ripper, heel!”

The dog unlocked it's jaws off Vernon's arm trotting nonchalantly away, blood covering his muzzle and jowls. His mistress lay motionless on the floor, life blood flowing out of her torn throat and face. Vernon's arm was mangled and he was bleeding badly as well.

Dudley was reacting like any other child would in this situation while Petunia was trying to rush and help staunch the blood from her husband's arm all the while telling Dudley to call 999.

He was too emotionally a mess to do it so Harry did it for him.

Her impression of a panicking child must have been spot on when combined with the shouting coming from the background because officers and medical units were there within minutes. Rather impressive timing all things considered.

Animal control took Ripper away, which ended up being quite a chore for them because the moment they tried to use the KetchAll pole on him he turned into an aggressive mess again. Harry found herself feeling sorry in a way for Ripper because the dog was going to be put down because of his attack on Marge and Vernon.

Marge was definitely no longer among the living, Ripper having ripped out her jugular vein. His teeth may not have been sharp but a bulldog's jaw strength was immense. Which Marge would have known and yet she still tried to sic her animal on a child. The woman was vile enough Harry did not doubt she would have been happy to have finally rid the world of the “wastrel's nancy boy” and thought no consequences would have come upon her actions.

Anyways, Marge was dead. Vernon was badly injured. They all had to go to the hospital and Petunia had to give a statement. Harry wondered what they'd tell the police. Although reasonably talented liars, the higher they were stressed the more less believable their tales could be spun.

Plus there was a high likelihood Vernon and Petunia may start ranting about “the freak using his freakish powers”. After all this was the first time things had gotten so bad that the muggle authorities were involved. Depending on what they said, the magical authorities might be alerted.

So Harry waited to find out what would happen.

To say what Petunia had told the police was surprising wasn't doing it justice and if she hadn't been practicing controlling her expressions, Harry was certain her jaw would have hit the floor.

'Marge was never nice to the boy and these last few visits we keep him upstairs and out of the way,” she tells the officer. “He doesn't like his hair touched and so we let him grow it out, just to keep him calm. Keeps it under control, doesn't let it run wild. So we humor him. I never imagined Marge would get so violent she'd go and break his door in and attack him for it! She'd always just hurl insults and harass him – but she'd never gone to this extreme. She grabbed him by the hair and threatened to sic her dog on him if he didn't let her cut it! I think the boy's screams had Ripper – that's the dog's name – go into some kind of protective mode or something because he just leaped into action and tore at her. My poor Dudders.... he's going to have nightmares and who knows how the boy will be after having had this happen! He was supposed to be safe in his room!”

Okay so it didn't seem like it was a good lie but it was far better and less accusatory or inflammatory than anything Harry had expected to come from Petunia's mouth.

“And what's this boy's name?”

“Harry. Harry Potter. He's my sister's son. Well former sister.” The distaste was visible as Petunia had to reveal her rather unhappy relations. “Parents died in an accident and he was left with us. No other family to take him in. Couldn't put him in an orphanage so we've been raising him.”

“And your sister-in-law wasn't too happy about that on your behalf?”

“No. She enjoyed reminding us how we were too soft for not sending him away the moment he was left with us. But she was always so sweet to Dudley and as long as the boy wasn't seen, she'd leave it be! I honestly don't know what happened to set her off! And Ripper was such a well behaved animal that I never would have expected him to be so vicious!”

After a few more minutes the police left them alone, promising they'd come back if they needed to more questions answered. Harry was rather insulted no one wanted to speak with her since Petunia did tell them she'd been attacked. But nope. They just took Petunia's statement.

Rather shoddy work if you asked Harry.

~ * ~ * ~

Somehow Vernon had managed to make himself back up the story Petunia had given the police. Or something along those lines. Either way a week had passed without any law enforcement officer of any kind showing up and the adult Dursleys were busy handling Marge's affairs so there was very little in terms of interactions between Harry and her relatives. Even Dudley was laying low, careful to keep out of the way. Though Harry couldn't pinpoint exactly the reason. Might have been traumatized by the event or somehow sensed it would be best if he didn't act like his normal self given what had gone down.

Either way Dudley was behaving himself and that made for a more content Harry.

Harry had decided that as a reward for lying so well, she would clean the bloodied room up and fix the windows for Vernon and Petunia. Easy tasks with magic. Alright it might make the two adults uncomfortable but which would they prefer: a bloody home with minor bits of viscera sticking about or a sparkling clean domicile ala magic. Harry certainly wasn't going to clean the place up by muggle means (she was still a child) and she doubted Petunia would do it.

Which would have left hiring some kind of specialty cleaning service. Those were probably expensive. Then there was blood on several pieces of the house carpet, which according to her muggle books would be nearly impossible to get out as it had stained them. So they'd probably have to replace those.

That might set off the need to buy some new furnishings which would have Dudley going on about getting him something new. He'd more than once whinged on how he'd like one of those new bunk beds that had a large full size bed for the bottom with regular standard on top where there was a slide AND a ladder attachment.

No. Better to clean this up with magic than to let the Dursleys go crazy.

Thus Harry used her skills and made the areas affected by the whole incident with Marge good as new with magic.

It was unfortunate that this seemed to make Vernon upset. But it wasn't his normal kind of upset. His normal upset was purpled faced blustering mustache twitching anger. This was... different. Oh he was definitely upset. Just calmer somehow. “And then there was the question he asked.

“It doesn't even bother you does it?” he asked.

“Of course it bothered me,” Harry explained. “You can't tell me you wanted to live with the blood and everything stuck to the walls and floor?”

“Not that! I mean the fact someone's dead and you're responsible!”

Petunia hissed her husband's name while Harry looked at her uncle with narrowed eyes. “You want to repeat that?”

“Marge is dead because you used your powers! You used that magic of yours and now she's dead!”

Harry's eyes twitched and Petunia shrunk back, whether because the air went frigid and the look on her nephew's face or the words of her husband.

“Really? So we just forget the fact that after all these years and the mounting abuse you've yourself tried to fend off as well as the fact she broke into my room and grabbed me by the hair and then ordered her dog to attack me was just an unfortunate accident?”

Vernon froze, seeming to realize the line he'd crossed but Harry gave him very little time to do anything about it. “You're vile,” Harry spat and Vernon felt his knee cap shatter. He fell to the ground shouting in pain but a quick silence had him voiceless. “Just the same. It's always the victim's fault.” Another bone snapped, the cry of pain still muted. “Can't be our fault. Not our responsibility. She should have known better. Boys will be boys. You just should accept it happened and move on. You just sit and watch and blame everyone else while wanting all the grand things life can give you. You sit and judge and think you're better!”

With every bit said another bone broke and Vernon writhed on the floor in agony. Petunia was practically curled up in a ball staring at the scene before her, her own voice caught in her throat. Wide eyes watching and ears listening. Her mind pleading for Harry to stop before he actually did murder this time.

Harry paralyzed Vernon, stood above him, gripped his head so that the man was looking right into her eyes. “Suffer my pain!” she hissed. And with those words, she dragged Vernon Dursley deep into the memories of her last life – the times that led to her death and rebirth. He felt everything she'd felt during that final year and witnessed what shed seen post death.

Every.

Little.

Thing.

And when Harry severed the connection, Vernon fell into unconsciousness while his wife sobbed and begged that Harry not kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Without my discord group, this would not have been as fully fledged as it has been. Thank you so much, you guys. Even if I did try to get you to make it stop instead of encouraging the ravenous bunny. :P


End file.
